Vida en pareja
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Una pequeña serie de mini historias GaLe, para todos los amantes de esta parejita Se aceptan sugerencias ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo la serie de mini-historias que escribo de mi pareja favorita, como todos ya sabéis Fairy Tail, no sé cuantas incluiré, dependerá de vosotros, si os gusta seguiré todo lo que pueda, en principio como son historias pequeñitas, subiré una al día, ese es el plan (se nota que ya tengo tiempo libre, ¿no?**

 **Una vez que os he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis y escribís a mis horas, aquí os traigo la primera mini-historia, no tendrán nada que ver las unas con otras y serán de temas muy variados, según me de el día n.n**

 **Como siempre, nos leeremos abajo ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones del gran Hiro Mashima, pero las historias son todas mías.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: REGRESAR**

-La hora que es y sigue sin volver,_suspiraba preocupada la maga de escritura sólida.

Gajeel se había ido hacia unos días de misión y aún no había regresado, por suelte había ido con Lily, así que en cierto modo tenía una preocupación menos, ya que si pasaba algo grave, el Exceed se encargaría.

-Eres un cabezota, te dije que era mala idea,_le seguía regañando el excede negro mientras volaba a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, pero quería llegar a tiempo,_le decía mientras aguantaba otra arcada, en definitiva odiaba los transportes.

-Mejor espera a que se te pase el mareo,_le recomendaba el "gato".

-No quiero,_contesto en un tono bastante infantil para ser él,_llevo cuatro días sin verla, Lily, ¡cuatro días!,_le explicó alterado.

El exceed suspiro, tomó su tamaño grande y le ayudó a medio caminar, seis horas de tren eran demasiadas para Gajeel, sobre todo si llevaba un día casi sin dormir ni comer. Después de unos minutos de trayecto las arcadas desaparecieron, al fin había recuperado el control y cordura de su cuerpo.

-Sigues teniendo una pinta horrible,_se burlo de él el exceed.

-¡CÁLLATE, GATO!,_le gritó para ver cómo se alejaba en dirección al gremio, rellenaría el informe por los dos y se quedaría en casa de Wendy para dejarles la casa.

Ese grito, tenía que ser él, seguro que lo era, disparada, saltó del sofá dejando el libro atrás, abriendo la puerta para verlo, llevaba la maleta de viaje en el hombro, ojeras de un par de días y apenas había recuperado el color después del traqueteo del tren, pero ahí estaba, tal y como le había prometido, destrozado, cansado, pero sin lesiones graves.

-Ya estoy en casa, enana,_le soltó con una amplia sonrisa y la peliazul no dudó el lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-¡Bienvenido, Gajeel!,_gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

La tomo en brazos y le plantó un suave y tierno beso en los labios, esos que a ella tanto le gustaban, para después conseguir uno más ardiente y pasional provocado por la amante de los libros.

-Llevo horas esperando esto,_le confesó mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada y cerraba la puerta,_el gato no está y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos,_rió divertido.

-Gajeel, ¿no te has visto?,_suspiro la maga de escritura sólida.

-No te preocupes, es el tren, ya se me ha pasado,_la tranquilizó el ojirojo.

-No es eso, estás cansado, además necesitas un baño y comer algo,_le regañó,_tenemos toda la noche por delante, aún es pronto, deja que te cuide, ¿vale?

-Ya me cuidarás mañana, sea lo que sea se ha quemado,_le dijo divertido para ver como la pequeña peliazul se metía corriendo en la cocina tras saltar de sus brazos.

-Llevo todo el día intentado hacerlo,_dijo con aire deprimido la pequeña maga.

-No te preocupes Levy, con que me haga algo de hierro me vale, yo te cocinaré algo,_la intentaba consolar.

-¡NO!,_estalló la peliazul,_ve a ducharte y espera en el sofá, voy a volver a hacerlo, compré ingredientes de sobra, así que no habrá problema,_lo medio arrastró al baño que compartían y lo dejó encerrado dentro.

-Mierda,_murmuro en cuanto se quedó encerrado en el baño, se había puesto en modo ama de casa, no era su faceta preferida de la peliazul, además, con baño se había imaginado otra cosa, esa mujer diminuta realmente lo ponía enfermo.

En la cocina, Levy se resignaba a preparar una sopa, era más sencillo, además también le haría algo de hierro, lo había echado muchísimo de menos y ahora por fin estaba en casa, lo mínimo era tenerle una comida decente, desde que la idea de una posible boda pasó por la mente de ambos, el pelinegro se había propuesto ahorrar para que ella tuviera la boda que quisiera.

-Ya estoy,_le saltó y Levy asomó la cabeza en busca de algún posible rasguño o signo de dolor,_estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho,_se quejó, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que era capaz de vendarlo entero si lo consideraba necesario.

-Aún necesito algo más de tiempo, sécate el pelo hace frío,_le regañó para perderse de nuevo en la cocina.

-¡Estamos en verano enana!,_le gritó para dejarse caer en el sofá.

-¡Como quieras, no te quedes dormido!,_le gritó desde la cocina.

Unos minutos después salió con una alegre sonrisa y un par de cuencos con una sopa humeante, esa era su especialidad, la sopa fue algo que dominó con rapidez, pero el resto del recetario se le resistía.

-Con algo de hierro habría sido suficiente,_le dijo para incorporarse pero ella lo detuvo, posando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

-Quieto, te he dicho que te iba a cuidar,_le dijo con suavidad, consiguiendo que se relajase,_venga, abre la boca.

-Estas de coña, puedo comer solo, ¡no soy un crío!,_se quejó mientras se ponía rojo.

-¿Te has sonrojado, Gajeel?,_le preguntó coqueta, aguantándose algunas carcajadas, adoraba esa faceta tan dulce, infantil y tierna de su pareja.

-¡Claro que no!,_le contestó aún enfadado.

-Entonces, ábrela vamos,_insistió la peliazul.

-No, no quiero, no estoy ni herido, ni enfermo, solo estoy algo cansado puedo comer solo,_le explicó para sentarse a su lado y coger el cuenco.

-No es una debilidad, Gajeel, no tienes remedio,_suspiro para verlo comer,_¿qué tal está?

-Has mejorado bastante, aunque la mejor parte es el hierro,_le contestó.

-Viniendo de ti eso es un alabo,_sonrió la pequeña McGarden,_¿cómo te fue en la misión?,_le preguntó.

-Bien como siempre, no fue muy complicada, además estaba con Lily, el gato siempre es un buen apoyo, además han pagado bien,_le contestó con una sonrisa, terminó el cuenco y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Me alegro, la próxima vez iré con vosotros, hace tiempo que no vamos de misión los tres juntos,_le dijo, terminando su cuenco también y recogió ambos llevándolos a la cocina.

-¿Cuánto más tenemos que ahorrar, enana?,_le pregunto una vez regresó a su lado.

-Pues depende, ¿qué tipo de boda prefieres?,_le preguntó, sabia de la inocencia que poseía para esos temas, por lo que no se impresionó al verlo sonrojado.

-La que tu prefieras,_le sonrió para sentarse en el sofá a su lado,_pero de esas de las de la tele no, son un coñazo,_se quejó recordando la telenovela que le obligo a ver su enana y la coneja.

La risa clara de Levy hizo retumbar la casa y provocó un sonrojo en el pelinegro, le dio un beso y se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?,_le preguntó algo avergonzado, no tenía ni idea de bodas, había ciertas costumbres humanas que no entendía.

-Nada, no me estoy riendo de ti,_le dijo para que se calmase,_las bodas no son como las de la tele Gajeel, al menos no todas,_le sonrió.

-¿Tú como la quieres?, no me has contestado,_le preguntó, acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla.

-Sencilla, no quiero nada escandaloso, ni extravagante,_le contestó para depositar otro suave beso sobre los labios de su chico.

-Acabo de llegar y solo hablamos de boda, estamos empezando a obsesionarnos,_le dijo divertido, levántandose de golpe y cargándola como si fuera un saco de patatas, provocando que se le escapase un pequeño grito.

-¡Si tenías sueño lo podrías decir simplemente, Gajeel!,_reía Levy sobre sus hombros,_puedo andar yo sola.

-¡No seas tan quejica!, es una buena vista siempre,_le guiñó un ojo antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama con cuidado.

-Estúpido Gajeel, eres un pervertido_susurró, sentándose en la cama, aunque realmente le gustaban esa rudeza y esas atenciones que le daba su manera el ojirrojo.

-Venga, no te enfades, si te encanta,_la empezó a molestar para tumbarse a su lado,_así pareces más alta.

-Desde aquí tú pareces igual de estúpido,_se quejó hinchando las mejillas.

-Se suponía que me ibas a cuidar y no paras de meterte conmigo,_suspiró fingiendo pesar.

-Eres imposible,_le regañó, acurrucándose a su lado para acariciarle el pelo,_¿quieres que te de un masaje o algo?,_le preguntó.

-No hace falta, odio estar así de hecho polvo,_le confesó mientras la atraía hacia él para darle un beso algo más pasional.

-Para, no empieces, mañana no tenemos nada que hacer, es mejor que esta noche durmamos,_le regañó Levy para darle otro beso más dulce y seguir con su tarea.

-Está bien,_cedió ayudando a Levy a acurrucarse entre sus brazos,_pero mañana no te pienso dejar escapar, enana,_le susurró con cierta malicia.

-Más te vale,_le contestó provocando que se sonrojase y lo recorriera una corriente eléctrica, esa mujer podía con él,_buenas noches, Gajeel,_le dijo para entrelazar los dedos de su diminuta mano con los dedos de la masculina.

-Buenas noches, Lev,_le contestó dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

A media noche un pequeño susurró despertó el DS de hierro y observo a la maga que aún mantenía su mano fuertemente entrelazada con la suya.

-Sabes Levy, me importa una mierda si nos casamos como en la tele, de forma sencilla, bajo el mar o sobre un maldito volcán, voy a estar contigo para siempre, incluso si me muero, me las apañaré para revivir otra vez,_le confesó creyendo que estaba dormida,_voy a protegerte siempre, enana.

-¿Tenías que esperar a que me durmiera para decirme eso?,_le preguntó divertida, había conseguido que se sonrojase por completo, adoraba ver esa versión tan tierna de su querido mago.

-¡¿Por qué no me has avisado?!,_se quejó dándose la vuelta avergonzado.

-Venga, Gajeel, no tienes porque avergonzarte, es muy tierno que digas esas cosas,_le decía mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás.

-¡Déjame!,_se quejaba.

-Venga, no te enfades, me gusta que me digas cosas así,_lo relajaba la maga de escritura sólida mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le daba algún que otro beso travieso en el cuello.

-Te lo has buscado tú, estás arrestada por fingir estar despierta,_le dijo divertido para enredarse con ella en un beso pasional y acalorado que terminó en algo más.

-¿Te has quedado dormido ya?,_le preguntó la peliazul al moreno, mientras se acurrucaba aún más en su pecho.

-No, estoy esperando a que tú lo hagas,_le contestó mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

-Está amaneciendo, voy a cerrar la persiana, sino en un rato empezarás a quejarte,_iba a levantarse pero los fuertes brazos del moreno se lo impidieron.

-Ya lo hago yo,_le dijo para lanzar un cuchillo de hierro y cortar la cuerda.

-¡No era necesario romperla!,_lo regañó.

-¡Qué le den!, no voy a dejar que una dichosa persiana te aleje de mía ahora,_se quejo con un ligero sonrojo consiguiendo un dulce beso por parte de la maga.

-Ya lo arreglaremos más tarde, ahora mejor a dormir,_se volvió a tumbar sobre su pecho y se relajó por completo.

-Me gusta que estemos así,_le soltó el DS antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Vamos a estar así para siempre,_le sonrió y el también sonrió antes de quedarse dormido.

 **Bueno hasta aquí la primera historia, ¿qué os ha parecido?, ¿continúo la serie o la dejo?, si queréis que hable de algún momento específico se aceptan peticiones, siempre ^^**

 **Comentarios, review, cualquier fallo avisad, que siempre la lío, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	2. Nuestro gato

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo la segunda historia de la serie de mini-historias que escribo de mi pareja favorita, como todos ya sabéis Fairy Tail, no sé cuantas incluiré, dependerá de vosotros, si os gusta seguiré todo lo que pueda, en principio como son historias pequeñitas, subiré una al día, ese es el plan (se nota que ya tengo tiempo libre, ¿no?).**

 **Una vez que os he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis y escribís a mis horas, aquí os traigo la primera mini-historia, no tendrán nada que ver las unas con otras y serán de temas muy variados, según me de el día n.n**

 **Como siempre, nos leeremos abajo ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones del gran Hiro Mashima, pero las historias son todas mías.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: NUESTRO GATO**

-Lily, ¿estás bien?, no tienes buena cara,_le intentaba interrogar una ya más que preocupada Levy.

-No me pasa nada,_respondió en exceed, pero claramente estaba mintiendo.

-¿Qué le pasa al gato?,preguntó Gajeel entrando en la cocina.

-Fíjate, no tiene buena cara,_le dijo Levy.

-Ya le he dicho que estoy bien,_seguía insistiendo Pantherlily.

Gajeel lo observó por unos segundos y posó su mano sobre su frente, con cuidado y lo miro serio.

-Idiota, ¡estás ardiendo de fiebre!,_lo regañó el mago, cuando se ponía serio daba miedo, sobre todo si estaba realmente preocupado.

-Déjame ver,_la peliazul comprobó la temperatura del exceed y se asustó, realmente estaba caliente,_Lily, si te encuentras mal o estás enfermo tienes que decírnoslo,_lo regañaba Levy con cariño tomándolo en brazos.

-Venga, vamos al gremio, seguro que Wendy nos puede ayudar con lo que sea, es mejor que ir al bosque con la bruja,_Gajeel venía con una manta en la que envolvió con cuidado a su gato.

Levy estaba igual de preocupada que el, por lo que cogió sus cosas con prisa, cerró la puerta y alcanzó con rapidez a sus queridos desastres, Gajeel llevaba encima un mal genio tan inaguantable como palpable, cualquiera que considerase un peligro y se acercase un mínimo a ellos acabaría muy mal.

Hicieron el camino al gremio a paso rápido, casi corriendo, abrieron las puertas y por suerte Wendy fue quien los recibió.

Después de examinarlo y hacerle varias preguntas paso a examinarlo.

-Tranquilízate,_lo intentaba relajar la maga de escritura sólida.

-No puedo, aunque lo intente, ¿están tardando mucho o es cosa mía?,_le preguntó, por suerte el resto del gremio estaba en el salón principal y ellos en una pequeña sala de espera, teniendo más intimidad.

-No lo sé, Wendy es muy minuciosa, seguro que le estará haciendo más de una prueba,_dijo la peliazul en un intento de calmarlo y calmarse a si misma.

-El muy maldito podía haber avisado que no se encontraba bien antes, lo pienso dejar solo bajo una tormenta por eso,_soltó con cierta rabia, para que la puerta se abriese, dejando ver a una gata blanca en su forma humana con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Es un virus de 48 horas, se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar y unas medicinas que le está preparando Wendy,_les informó, consiguiendo que ambos suspirasen aliviados.

-Menos mal,_dijo una alegre Levy,_¿podemos pasar a verlo?

-Si, claro, pasad, yo iré a decirle al resto que está bien,_dicho esto la gata blanca se dirigió al salón central del gremio a comunicar las buenas noticias.

Gajeel se levantó y siguió a la pequeña McGarden, Wendy esta terminando de mezclar unas hierbas, llevaba puesta una máscara y por la cara que puso el DS del hierro, esas plantas no tenían un buen aroma, pero al menos para su diminuta acompañante no eran una gran amenaza.

-Buenas tardes Levy y Gajeel,_saludó alegremente la más pequeña de los DS,_le he dado unos calmantes para el dolor y se ha quedado dormido, tomándose las píldoras que estoy preparando tres veces al día durante tres días se recuperará, lo más recomendable es reposos y que beba mucho líquido,_les explicaba la pequeña maga, a la vez que no dejaba de trabajar ni un segundo.

-¿Tiene que comer algo en especial?,_preguntó algo ausente el ojirojo.

-Dieta blanda, es mejor que evite comidas pesadas, pero estas medicinas hacen que se le quite el apetito, lo mejor es no forzarlo,_le recomendó la pequeña para empezar a formar unas bolitas, que eran unas píldoras perfectas.

-Vale, tendremos cuidado con ello,_la tranquilizó Levy.

-Ya están, tres al día una con cada comida, deberá tener algo en el estomago, pero sin forzarlo,_volvió a repetir la pequeña médica en prácticas.

-Que si, ya lo he pillado, muchas gracias Wendy,_Gajeel le sonrió y eso tranquilizó a la pequeña y a su pareja.

-Bueno Wendy, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa, ¿le puede volver a subir la fiebre?,_preguntó la maga de escritura sólida.

-Si, si lo hace ponerle paños de agua fría, os he metido en la bolsa un par de inyecciones, si no baja con los paños, se las tendréis que poner, ¿sabéis hacerlo?,_pregunto dubitativa, sobre todo por el pelinegro.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya me tuve que poner de esas,_respondió el mago por las dos, volvió a envolver a Lily en la manta con cuidado y tomándolo en brazos,_si pasa algo raro te avisaremos, ¿vale?

Wendy asintió conforme y los despidió, cruzaron rápidamente el salón central, todos los dejaron marcharse, estaban preocupados, ya que no era usual que alguien como él exceed del pelinegro enfermase, por lo que lo mejor era dejarles pasó y preguntarle a Levy, eso si, sin acercarse demasiado, porque si el DS de acero te consideraba una amenaza te estrellaría a la pared como hizo con Natsu.

-Idiota en llamas, no te me acerques por detrás,_susurro a modo de disculpas al peligrosa después de dejarlo K.O. de un golpe, un Gajeel preocupado y sobreprotector era digno de temer.

-Ara, ara, se le ve algo preocupado, ¿no crees?,_le preguntaba la sonriente mira a Wendy que acababa de sentarse en la barra a explicarle lo sucedido.

-E-eso parece,_susurro la Marvel con una gota en la cabeza.

Tras recorrer las calles de Magnolia medió arrastrada por el pelinegro y de disculparse con algunos, "peligros" que este apartó del camino, Levy preparó una cama para el exceed una vez que llegaron a casa.

-Lo llevas en brazos como si fuera un bebé,_le susurró desde detrás la chica de ojos chocolate.

-¡Le-Levy, no lo digas así!,_le recriminó mientras ocultaba un sonrojo.

-¡No grites!,_le regañó,_lo vas a despertar.

-Mierda, perdona Lily,_le susurró, pero su gato negro ni se inmutó.

-Sigue dormido, venga déjalo en la cuna,_le dijo Levy divertida.

-Que graciosa estas esta noche, si nos escucha decir eso no nos dejará ni darle la medicina,_dijo mientras soltaba una de sus características carcajadas.

-Pobrecito, se le ve ahora tan indefenso,_comentaba la maga, mientras con dulzura le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Voy a hacer algo de sopa, al final se nos hizo de noche, quizás se despierte en un rato, tú vigílalo enana,_le depositó un suave beso en los labios y se perdió tras el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Levy se pasó controlando la tranquila respiración y temperatura del exceed, Gajeel cocinando la sopa más suave que conocía, también pico algo de kiwi, seguramente no era lo más adecuado, pero al menos se aseguraría de que comiese algo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?,_le preguntó la peliazul con dulzura, en cuanto terminó de desperezarse.

-Algo mejor, ¿dónde estamos?,_preguntó algo desorientado a la vez que se incorporaba con la ayuda de la maga.

-Estás en tu cajón,_le indicó con una sonrisa,_lo he sacado y lo hemos puesto en el salón, Gajeel está terminando la cena, ¿tienes hambre?,_le preguntó para recibir una respuesta negativa.

-¡Gato!, ¡¿estás bien?!,_le preguntó el peligro que había salido disparado de la cocina,_¿tienes fiebre?, Wendy ha dicho que tienes que comer, ¿tienes hambre?

-Gajeel, tranquilízate, estoy mejor y no, no tengo fiebre, tampoco tengo hambre, pero intentaré comer un poco,_le respondió con una gota en la cabeza, en ocasiones olvidaba esa vena sobreprotectora del pelinegro.

-Vale, Levy, tú sigue vigilando al gato, yo pongo la mesa,_dicho esto volvió a perderse por el umbral de la cocina.

-¿No tendrá en fiebre?,_le preguntó el exceed divertido a la McGarden.

-Quizás,_le respondió divertida para tomarlo en brazos y dirigirse a la mesa.

-¡OS ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!,_se quejó el DS del hierro.

Sirvió la mesa con rapidez, si se lo propusiera podría trabajar de metre en un restaurante, pero el carácter, humor y personalidad que poseía se lo impedirían, ya que mandaría a "paseo" a más de un cliente, por supuesto, con mucha, MUCHA, "delicadeza".

-Tiene muy buena pinta,_lo felicitó Levy.

-Si, además está bastante decente, sigo sin creerme que se te de tan bien la cocina,_le decía el exceed negro.

-Te la estás jugando, gato,_le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, no seas así con él, esta enfermo Gajeel,_le regañó la peliazul.

-Vale, vale,_respondió con un bufido.

Después de una suculenta cena y algo de kiwi, Lily volvió a caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, en este caso, su Morfeo particular, Levy, que observaba al moreno terminar de recoger la cocina, una vez que lo hizo, ambos se prepararon y se acostaron en la cama, dejando el cajón que contenía al aún dormido felino al lado de ésta, junto a su dueño.

-Miraló, enana, ¿crees que le volverá a subir la fiebre?,_le preguntó.

-No lo sé, se ha tomado la pastilla, supongo que eso ayudará en algo, igualmente lo mantendremos vigilado toda la noche,_le respondía la peliazul, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo haré la primera guardia, tú descansa,_le dio un beso en la frente y la acurrucó sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches Gajeel,_le correspondió,_buenas noches Lily, ponte bueno,_susurró antes de quedarse dormida con las caricias de su protector dragón.

Durante las dos primeras horas de sueño, la temperatura del exceed se mantuvo estable, pero tras cuatro horas comenzó a subir, Gajeel posó con cuidado la peliazul sobre la cama y fue en busca de un par de paños y un cuenco con agua fría.

Tras un rato sin notar el calor y compañía de su compañero la pequeña McGarden se despertó para observarlo pálido y cambiando un pañuelo.

-¡Le ha subido la fiebre!,_susurró asustada y el moreno asintió.

-Perdona, no quería molestarte,_se disculpó el ojirrojo.

-Da igual, ¿cuánto llevas así?,_le preguntó preocupada.

-Media hora,_respondió algo asustado, no le gustaba la idea de que a su gato le pasase algo.

-Voy a ir a por la inyección, esta en la bolsa de las medicinas, tú quédate con Lily, traeré alcohol y un poco de algodón.

-Vale, date prisa, Lev,_le indicó, para volver a cambiar el paño que se había vuelto caliente en la frente del gato negro.

La maga de escritura sólida bajó con rapidez las escaleras, tomo todo lo necesario y regresó a la habitación que compartían los tres con todo lo necesario.

-Odio tener que hacerlo, pobre gato,_le decía Gajeel mientras le aplicaba con cuidado el alcohol con el algodón.

-Es por su bien, a mi tampoco me gusta la idea,_confesó la MacGarden que se encontraba a su lado, cada uno a un lado de la "cuna".

-Joder, Lev, no puedo, ¿y si le hago daño?,_le preguntó preocupado, a veces era muy brusco, lo último que quería sería hacerle daños al gato o a ella.

-No le des tantas vueltas, lo harás bien,_lo tranquilizó.

-¿Por qué no se la pones tú?,_le propuso.

-Porque no quiero, nunca he puesto una, podría ponerla mal o hacerle daño,_le explico con una gota en la cabeza.

-Seguro que has leído algún libro, venga Lev, no me jodas,_explotó el moreno, estaba nervioso, se había pasado y lo pago con ella.

-Estúpido Gajeel,_dijo para dale un golpe en la cara,_dijiste que sabías hacerlo, así que hazlo,_le regaño.

-¡Oi, eso duele!,_se quejó.

-Gajeel Redfox, ¡haz el favor de centrarte!,_le regañó, cuando decía su nombre completo, el asunto se volvía serio.

-¿Qué pasa?,_preguntó el exceed que había visto solo parte de la pelea.

-No te preocupes, te ha subido mucho la fiebre, Gajeel va a inyectarte una medicina que nos ha dado Wendy y te pondrás bien,_le explicaba la maga, que volvió a cambiarle el paño.

-Mierda,_murmuró el pelinegro, volvió a humedecer la zona con alcohol y esta vez si le puso la inyección.

-El líquido duele, no lo metas tan rápido,_se quejó el exceed.

-Lo siento,_se disculpó el moreno, para inyectarlo con más lentitud,_ya está,_apartó la aguja y presiono la zona con un algodón durante el tiempo que estimo necesario.

-Venga Lily, ya puedes dormir tranquilo, estaremos aquí, ¿vale?,_le decía la chica de ojos chocolate, que le cambiaba el paño, su acompañante moreno sonrió y el gato negro volvió a rendirse al sueño.

-Mira, el gato se ha vuelto a dormir,_observó Gajeel, que se había desecho de la inyección y los algodones que había usado.

-Si, es como si fuera nuestro hijo, ¿no?,_le preguntó volviendo a cambiar el pañuelo de la frente del minino.

-Si, algo así,_le respondió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un segundo.

-O-oye, Gajeel, ¿quieres tener hijos?,_le preguntó mirando fijamente a sus orbes rojas que iban a juego con la sangre que subió instantáneamente a sus mejillas.

-Si es contigo, si,_le respondió para sentarse y ponerla sobre sus piernas, envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo.

Levy sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, tras media hora, la temperatura del exceed volvió a la normalidad, ambos volvieron a la cama, a la misma posición de antes.

-Será mejor que duermas algo, yo me quedaré despierta vigilándolo, estará bien no te preocupes,_le aseguró al ver que estaba dubitativo.

-Vale, pero si pasa algo me lo dices e iré a buscar a la cría,_le sonrió y se recostó algo más.

La peliazul se quedó despierta vigilando a los dos chicos de su vida, controlaba de vez en cuando la temperatura del exceed y le acariciaba el pelo al pelinegro, no podía sacarse la idea de tener hijos con él de la cabeza, esa sonrisa tan sincera y tan cálida que le había ofrecido, sin duda, era el hombre y el amor de su vida, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y siguió ofreciéndole caricias, hasta que amaneció y la volvió a obligar a dormir un poco, Gajeel se llamaba a sí mismo una basura muchas veces, pero ella conocía mejor que nadie la evolución de ese hombre y lo realmente maravilloso que se había vuelto.

 **Bueno hasta aquí la segunda historieta, ¿qué os ha parecido?, ¿continúo la serie o la dejo?, si queréis que hable de algún momento específico se aceptan peticiones, siempre ^^**

 **Muchas gracias por su like a Crispy Silverquill y a lucyheartfilia22; y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a Crispy Silverquill.**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Tan mona como siempre, si los vi luego, pero no los corrijo por pereza, sino es algo muy grave no lo suelo tocas, mil gracias por avisar ;), pobrecito tu perrito, pero es que Gajeel tiene esos prontos, ¿qué le hacemos?, me alegra que te guste, continuaré, cualquier petición me la haces, aquí estoy para servirte, cambio y corto ^^**

 **pauliqui34: Lo siento mucho, acabo de ver el** **review, así que para el próximo habrá lemon, prometido, aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribirlo, espero no decepcionarte u.u, petición/reto aceptada n.n**

 **Comentarios, review, cualquier fallo avisad, que siempre la lío, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	3. Papeleo

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo la tercera historia de la serie de mini-historias que escribo de mi pareja favorita, esta es una petición que** **tiene algo de lemon, los que me conocen saben que no suelo ser muy explícita en este tipo de cositas, así que espero no decepcionar.**

 **Una vez que os he dado explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si leéis y escribís a mis horas, aquí os traigo la tercera mini-historia, no tendrán nada que ver las unas con otras y serán de temas muy variados, según me de el día n.n**

 **Como siempre, nos leeremos abajo ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones del gran Hiro Mashima, pero las historias son todas mías.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: PAPELEO**

Allí estaba, tirando en el sofá tocando algunos acordes de su guitarra sin ganas, aunque realmente lo que quería tocar era otra cosa, pero no, su querida enana estaba liada con el papeleo.

-¿De verdad estás tan molesto?,_lo observó, levaba puestos unos pantalones grises de deporte que usaba para estar por casa y una sudadera fina de colores anaranjados que le regalo ella

-Si, lo estoy, ¿por qué no aprende a hacerlo el solo?, se supone que es el maestro del gremio,_le contestó molesto, a la vez que he afinaba una de las cuerdas.

-Gajeel, cuando termine haremos lo que te apetezca, pero déjame terminar,_le pidió y el moreno le contestó con un bufido.

La tarea de rellenar algunos papeles que había parecido sencilla a primera vista, se convirtió rápidamente en un tema de discusión, ya que era la única tarde que tendrían la casa sola para ellos en un par de semanas, las cuales estuvieron llenas de misiones y encargos.

En cuanto el maestro Makarov le pidió a Levy que le rellenase unos informes que no entendía, sentenció su día, en un principio pensaron quedarse en casa y disfrutar el uno del otro, pero por culpa de esos papeles ella estaba extresada, aguantando el mal humor de su pareja, que tenía planeada una tarde entre las sábanas.

-¿Tan difíciles son esas letras?,_le preguntó acercándose a ella por detrás.

-Si, son difíciles hasta para mí,_le respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Te hago algo de comer?,_le preguntó, si se ofrecía a ayudarla era porque estaba de mejor humor.

-Si haz unos sándwiches para los dos y tráeme un poco de agua,_le pidió con una sonrisa la maga.

Resignado el apellidado Redfox entró en la cocina, para salir poco después cargado de bebidas energéticas y comida, la observó, concentrada en su trabajo, tan lista y eficaz como siempre, llevaba uno de sus vestidos favoritos, el anaranjado con lazos azules y su banda a puesta, esa mujer lo estaba provocando.

Se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido y prestando atención a lo que hacía, aunque para él fuese aburrido, le gustaba observarla, la estaría mirando sin cansarse durante toda su vida y la siguiente, y otra más, así hasta el fin de la humanidad.

Intentaba evitar soltar una carcajada, Gajeel era como un niño, se quedaba mirándola, atento a cada movimiento, quieto como pocas veces lo conseguía ver, se había recogido el pelo para cocinar y así se lo había dejado, una vez que terminaron de comer recogió las cosas y la dejo seguir trabajando en paz.

La miraba desde el sofá, era una putada tenerla así de cerca y no poder tocarla, ni olerla, porque sino lo regañaba, y todo el mundo sabía que a la pequeña McGarden había que dejarla tranquila con el tema de las letras, como el lo llamaba.

-Yo estoy cachondo y tú estresada, puedes hacer un descanso aunque sea pequeño, eso no te va a matar,_le volvió a insistir.

-Gajeel, te he dicho que no, además ya me queda menos, ¿por qué no escuchas algo de música o ves la tele un rato mientras,_le respondió sin apartar la vista de los papeles que rellenaba.

El DS de hierro volvió a resoplar, no le hacía gracia tener que esperar tanto, aunque sabía que la espera merecería la pena, esa enana se estaba pasando con el, no tenía piedad, estaba a sus pies y lo mandaba a paseo, se puso los cascos con la música a todo volumen y se olvido del mundo, de todo menos de la pequeña maga.

Tras un par de horas más de agotador trabajo, por fin termino, lo miro, estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás y el pelo aún recogido colgando, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente relajado, sonrió maliciosa, casi nunca lograba sorprenderlo, así que ahora era su momento.

Ando despacio y se sentó encima de él, provocando que abriera los ojos sorprendido y la mirase, iba preguntarle algo, pero ella se adelantó plantándole un pasional beso que los dejo a nos sin oxígeno y deshaciéndose de los auriculares.

-¿Me vas a quitar el estrés?,_le preguntó en un sensual susurro en la oreja para después morder su lóbulo.

-De un solo golpe,_le respondió en el mismo tono, para desgarrarle la ropa.

-Gajeel,_empezó en tono de regañina, pero él se adelantó y volvió a besarla con pasión, bajando por su piel desnuda,_era mi vestido favorito,_le reprochó cuando por fin recuperó el suficiente aire.

-Es que para mi terapia anti estrés no necesitabas ropa enana, ¿quieres desgarrarme la mía también?,_le preguntó divertido, para cargarla como un saco de patatas camino a la habitación.

-¡No seas tan bruto!,_le reprochaba hinchando las mejillas, pero en un tono cariñoso.

Se sorprendió cuando paró en seco y sacudió de hombro haciéndola volar y emitir un pequeño grito, la estaba subiendo escaleras arriba como si fuera una princesa, lo que provocó que se sonrojara.

-Te acabas de enamorar aún más de mi,_le dijo para estallar en risas cuando ella empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

Con cuidado la dejo sobre la cama y ella rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa que le estorbaba, dejando al descubierto el trabajado cuerpo del pelinegro, se deshizo de la goma que sujetaba su cabellera y lo hizo tumbarse bocaarriba.

-Te debo una compensación, ¿no crees?,_le preguntó con aire seductor poco propio en ella.

-Si, pero yo te tengo que quitar el estrés, ¿no?,_le respondió juguetón en un intento de tomar algo de control de la situación, pero Levy tenía otros planes y lo le dejo.

Lo tumbo dándole un pasional beso en que ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea que termino en empate, ya que la demanda de oxígeno consiguió que dolieran sus pulmones.

-Te voy a hacer sufrir un poco más por lo del vestido,_le susurró maliciosa para ir bajando poco a poco, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, provocando en el mil sensaciones nuevas, únicas y refrescantes.

Llegados a ese punto, el moreno estaba lejos de su cordura, la erección que contenían sus calzoncillos de los cuales aún no se había deshecho la peliazul le estaba empezando a doler.

-Vaya, vaya, eres muy impaciente,_le dijo divertida al ver cómo se sonrojaba.

Se deshizo con habilidad de la molesta prenda, y acaricio su miembro con cuidado, las venganzas de esa mujer eran terribles, prodigio con suaves caricias, haciéndolo gemir levemente, después prosiguió, aumentando el ritmo de su mano, cansado de la espera, el moreno se incorporó un poco y su mano y boca tomaron el control de los pezones de la mata.

Sus masajes ardientes y marcados consiguieron que está perdiera el control del miembro de su amado y gimiera con placer.

-Ya te has divertido bastante, ¿no crees?,_le preguntó poniéndose encima de ella.

-Puede que solo un poco,_le respondió entre gemidos, ese hombre la hacía vibrar como nadie.

Gajeel siguió jugueteando con los pezones de su enana, a la vez que su miembro rozaba la zona íntima de ésta, pero aún quería hacerla sufrir y sufrir un poco más con ella, su mano abandonó el pezón y empezó a jugar con la zona que su miembro rozaba, penetrándo poco a poco, haciéndola gemir.

-¿Quieres subir de nivel?,_le preguntó al ver como lograba que su espalda se arqueara un poco y sus finos dedos dejasen marcas en su espalda.

-¡Hazlo!,_le gritó para envolverlo en un frenético beso.

El ojirrojo obedeció, introdujo su miembro con lentitud en su compañera, balanceándose ambos en un lento ritmo, que iba aumentando poco a poco, roce a roce, impulso a impulso, pero el moreno no estaba por la labor y quería hacerla sufrir algo más, sin llegar a aumentar el ritmo.

-Creo que yo también me he divertido bastante,_le susurró, aumentando aún más el ritmo de las envestidas.

Ambos estaban en su auge a punto de llegar juntos al climax, pero de repente, la peliazul tomo en cuenta un detalle, iba a apartar a su compañero, a visarlo, pero, no pudieron ni seguir, ni avisar, con la fuerza de sus movimientos e impulsos, noche tras noche, cada vez que podían y tenían ocasión, lograron romper la cama.

Eso es, antes de que la maga de escritura llegase junto con su compañero al climax, los dos se miraron una vez en el suelo y estallaron el risas, no les quedaba otra, era la segunda que se cargaban y lo único que les vino a la cabeza fue la cara pálida y azul que volvería a poner el exceed negro.

-¿Estás bien, enana?,_preguntó a la vez que la observaba, haciendo que la preocupación de la maga volviera.

-¡Dios mio, Gajeel!, ¿qué hora es?,_le pregunto.

-Las siete y media, ¿quieres salir a dar un paseo o algo?,_le pregunto con tranquilidad, poniéndose en pie para revisar la cama, quizás se podía arreglar.

-Bu-bueno, la verdad es que tenía que haber entregado el informe hace una hora,_le informó la maga,_se suponía que debía entregárselo en mano a Erza, para qu llegase a tiempo a la estación iba a ir al pueblo de al lado a recolectar fresas con Wendy, Charle y Lily,_le explicó mientras veía como se ponía azul.

-E-eso quiere decir que, ¿estará enfadada como mil demonios?,_le preguntó algo preocupado, sabía de la fuerza de la pelirroja y enfadada era digna de temer.

-Posiblemente,_le respondió pálida, envolviéndose en las mantas.

-Levy, ponte en pie,_le dijo serio y ella obedeció con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre,Gajeel?, ¡date prisa y vístete!,_le pidió una vez salió del pequeño trance.

-Voy, voy, ve a buscar los informes, con la forma de una sombra llegaré antes y podré ayudar a esa loca a llegar a la estación a tiempo, el próximo tren sale a las siete y media, me se los horarios,_le informó mientras se ponía una de sus botas a pata coja.

La diminuta McGarden fue a por los informes, los comprobó, estaban en orden, los unió con un lazo y subió corriendo a entregárselos a su querido dragón, que como una sombra se dirigió directo al gremio.

-Son las siete,_le informó Erza con aura demoniaca,_¿qué estabais haciendo?,_lo interrogo, Wendy apenas lo saludo, mientras intentaba clamar a Erza y la gata blanca lo miraba con desaprobación, consolando al gato negro que estaba pálido a sabiendas de lo que había pasado.

-Ara, ara, ya te he dicho que me puedo hacer cargo yo, Gajeel y Levy se estaban divirtiendo, ¿no?,_preguntó inocentemente la albina, con sus ojos cerrados y su inconfundible sonrisa.

Gajeel aguantó un mini sermón que la pelirroja le aseguró continuar, estaba completamente rojo por culpa de la demonio, pero no se iba a quejar con la camarera, le da igual o incluso más miedo que Erza.

Llego a casa rápidamente, convertido el sombra, aún estaba algo sonrojado, pero lo que se encontró allí lo dejó completamente traspuesto.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos?,_le preguntaba una seductora maga de escritura sólida, que había puesto almohadas y mantas por todo el suelo del salón y lo esperaba con una sensual pose y un picardías en tonos tierra.

-Como quieras,_dijo para ponerse a su lado, definitivamente, amaba a esa mujer.

Ya se encargarían de arreglar la cama, de hacer la cena y de comprar algo de ropa nueva, por ahora lo que iban a hacer sería a disfrutar el uno del otro, como hacía tiempo no habían podido.

 **Bueno hasta aquí la tercera, ¿qué os ha parecido?, ¿continúo la serie o la dejo?, si queréis que hable de algún momento específico se aceptan peticiones, siempre ^^**

 **Muchas gracias por su like a Crispy Silverquill y a lucyheartfilia22; y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia a Crispy Silverquill.**

 **Comentarios, review, cualquier fallo avisad, que siempre la lío, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y APOYAR! n.n**


	4. Chapter 4: Notas y acordes

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo la cuarta parte de esta serie de mini-shots, sé que he estado perdida, y es que el verano es la época en la que al final más estoy trabajando y haciendo encargos, pero no me olvido de vosotros, así que empezaré a subir caps y sobre todo algún especial verano ^^**

 **Una vez os he dado las explicaciones..., buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si lee o escribes a mis horas** **querido lector o escritor o ambos, aquí os traigo una nueva entrega, que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo n.n**

 **Como siempre nos leemos abajo ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones del gran Hiro Mishima, pero las historias son todas mías.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: NOTAS Y ACORDES**

Ese día había despertado antes de que el Sol saliera, ese era un día como cualquier otro, casi como cualquier otro, había algo especial, muy especial, como normalmente en un gremio tan animado como el suyo, en que se realizaban distintas fiestas, concursos y peleas, sobre todo eso último, pero ese día era especial, porque la siempre sonriente Mirajane ofrecería una pequeña velada musical, únicamente su voz y su piano, que junto cuyo instrumento junto con la guitarra eran sus favoritos.

Se dio una rápida ducha, desayuno sin demasiado interés, se vistió con su vestido naranja favorito, junto con su cinta y emprendió camino al gremio, era demasiado temprano para que acudieran la mayoría de los miembros, seguramente estarían el maestro y Mira, quizás Laxus para aprovechar la intimidad y hablar con la peliplateada, pero el que más le interesaba estaba de misión y aún tardaría un par de días en volver.

Rió divertida al pensar en ver a una posible Cana, recuperándose de alguna borrachera, con suerte al menos ese día podría pedir a la mayor de los Strauss que tocase algo para ella, y así animar esa semana de secreta soledad que llevaba sin él, iba fantaseando con sus pensamientos, recordando las "citas" que había tenido con el moreno y que estaba deseando retomar. Llego a las puertas del gremio y las abrió con cuidado intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, por las posibles resacas que cierta morena solía ocasionar a los que se atrevían a competir con ella.

-Buenos días, Levy-chan,_saludo una alegre y sonriente Mirajane,_¿has desayunado ya o quieres algo?, invita la casa,_le ofreció a la peliazul para fijarse en su cara de interrogación.

-No, no, ya he desayunado,_se apresuró a decir.

-Entonces, ¿en qué pensabas?,_le preguntó con curiosidad, fingiendo inocencia.

-En nadie, no te preocupes,_se apresuró a responder y Mira sonrió complacida, le preguntó en "qué" y no en "quién",_esto, Mira, ¿quién está...,_iba a hacer una pregunta pero la ojiazul fue más rápida-

-No hables y sígueme,_le contestó con rapidez, cuya mano le había tapado la boca con rapidez,_si se entera se pondrá como un loco, le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie, pero como eres tú, no creo que le importe, me ayuda a afinarlo de vez en cuando, su audición es mucho mejor que la mía,_sonrió, dejándola sola, completamente sola con él.

En un principio se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía esa faceta de él, había terminado de afinarlo y había comenzado a tocar algo que ella nunca había escuchado, no podía evitar temblar, esa melodía, esas notas, esos acordes, era lo más bonito que jamás había escuchado, él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, seguía tocando, ignorando por completo su presencia.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, incapaz de seguir viéndolo, cerro sus ojos y se concentró en la melodía, intentando descifrar lo que el DS de hierro decía en cada nota, adoraba la música, ese elemento formaba una parte importante de él que ella conocía aunque no tan bien como creía.

-Ha sido precioso, Gajeel,_aplaudió, olvidándose por completo de que ella debía estar de incógnito.

-¿Qu-qué demonios haces aquí, enana?,_le pregunto rojo, muerto de verguënza, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera había notado el aroma tan característico que desprendía la joven peliazul.

-L-lo siento,_apenas murmuró, mientras intentaba inútilmente retener algunas lágrimasque se desbordaban por sus ojos achocolatados.

Lo escuchó moverse, pero fue incapaz de alzar la vista para mirarlo, se mantuvo inmóvil como antes, notó su calor cerca, y decidió alzar la vista, cuando noto las manos del pelinegro intentando limpiar y calmar torpemente su llanto.

-O-oye no llores, la culpa es de esa maldita camarera,_le dijo para consolarla, a su manera, claro.

-Es mía, no tendría que haber seguido,_le respondió, acurrucándose en el pecho del ojirojo que la había abrazado para consolarla.

-Venga, enana, eres tú, me puedes guardar el secreto, ¿no?,_le preguntó en un intento de deshacer la tensión del ambiente.

-Claro,_le contestó con una alegre sonrisa,_¿cómo es que estás aquí?,_le pregunto extrañada, acordándose de la misión.

-Eran unos inútiles fingiendo ser fuertes, si he tardado más ha sido porque el gato quería visitar a otro gato,_dijo con aburrimiento, provocando una carcajada en la chica que sostenían sus brazos.

Desde ese día, cada vez que había algún recital, concierto o espectáculo de música, Levy se despertaba más temprano, antes de que amaneciera, y no lo hacía sola, lo hacía con él, además sus desayunos habían mejorado bastante, pues tal y como le había asegurado Lily no había cocinero más insistente y cabezota de todos, pero era muy, muy bueno en ese ámbito. Ella lo acompañaba, lo veía discutir con Cana o Mira, trabajar en silencio y escuchar más tarde las melodías que tocaba única y exclusivamente para ella, en ese idioma que solo ellos dos entendían.

-Ojalá pudiera llegar a tocar así de bien,_susurró en un suspiro uno de esos tantos días.

-No es tan difícil, ven,_la invitó a sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Gajeel, no sé si será muy buena idea,_le advirtió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Solo relaja las manos, venga, pulsa esas dos teclas, ahora estas, eso es,_la felicitaba nombrando los distintos acordes y notas.

No podía evitar mirarlo, su forma de explicar, sus expresiones y sus sonrisas y ánimos tantos cuando fallaba como cuando lo hacía bien, el idioma de la música era algo más complejo que cualquier otro que había aprendido antes, pero ya sabía traducir todas las complejas melodías de ese cabezota, y es que el amor, era el más complicado y maravilloso de los idiomas.

 **Bueno, pues hasta aquí la cuarta entrega, sé que he estado perdida mucho tiempo y que nooo tengo excusa, pero vivo ocupada en todo, de todas formas en la próxima semana empezaré a subiros nuevos cap de mis otros fanfics (spoiler) ^^**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir el like a Crispy Silverquill, a lucyheartfilia22, a Meery099, a PrincessMico y a Uzuki Yu-Chan y muchas gracias por seguir la trama a Crispy Silverquill, a Meery099, a BianWW, a PrincessMico, a Tuiky, a U** **zuki Yu-Chan y a nicolsilvacaro, sois todos maravillosos, gracias por aguantarme. n.n**

 **Para los amores que me comentan:**

 **Wendy Dragneel: Por ti la sigo hasta que se me terminen las ideas, eres adorable, muchas gracias por decir eso de mi GaLe, soy mi mayor esfuerzo porque os gusten mis historias ^^**

 **Crispy Silverquill: Les va la marcha y la noche (?), la verdad puede que le coja el gustillo a escribir algo de lemon de vez en cuando, quien sabe, jajaja. Si me lo** **pides así yo sigo, vosotros me animáis a seguir y mejorar, no te preocupes que yo estoy también sin tiempo (?), si te gustan tanto, puedes pedirme que escriba sobre algún temita,... cambio y corto n.n**

 **Comentarios, review, cualquier cosa siempre os leo.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR AGUANTARME, ACEPTO PETICIONES! ^^**


End file.
